custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Drosabeato
The Drosabeato is an isolated gladiator species on the Northern Island of Trogona; They live on self-reliance, choosing to live in a reclusive lifestyle separate from any other sapient species other than their neighbors, the Vikarian species on the island of Nornoss and the Thresian species on the island of Mysarri. They are a fairly simple race. All Drosabeato are trained to be warriors by their respective clans. Anatomy and the Clans The Drosabeato species are known for their elongated necks and outer shells that house their insect-like wings. All Drosabeato have the ability control their equilibrium, allowing them to scale walls, and fly due to their wings. However, get their wings wet, and they will be grounded until they dry. There are six different clans of Drosabeato: *Fire Clan: The fire clan is known for their red skin and more durable wings. They tend to be the most aggressive of the Drosabeato clans. They can withstand extreme heat without frying or tiring out as well as radiate such intense heat that they can melt solid rock with a touch. However, they are more vulnerable to water. They live in the district of Pyrosos, located inside the active volcano of Trogona. *Water Clan: The water clan is known for their blue skin and water-resistant coating on their wings. They are the most agile of the Drosabeato clans. They can withstand long exposure to water and liquid protodermis as well as skid across both. If they stop skidding, they will fall straight into the liquid. They also are more susceptible to the cold. They live in the district of Aquinax, located near the flooded caverns to the west of Trogona. *Air Clan: The air clan is known for their green skin and larger wings. They are the most unpredictable of the clans as well as the most economically diverse. They can fly much longer than the other clans as well as create gusts of wind with a mere hand or wing gesture. However, they are the least hardy of the clans. They live in the district of Winarak, located in the jungles to the south of Trogona *Earth Clan: The earth clan is known for their black skin and sharp claws. They are the most passive of the clans as well as the most communal. They can tunnel into the earth with ease as well as have excellent night vision. However, they are sensitive to bright light, so they have greater hearing to compensate. They are also vulnerable to high-pitched sounds and loud sounds. They live in the district of Terrivla, located in the deepest caverns of the Trogona. *Stone Clan: The stone clan is known for their brown skin and tougher hides. They are the hardiest of the clans. They possess great durability and strength. However, they are the least aerial-dynamic of the clans. They live in the district of Rokusius, located underneath the rockhills to the northwest of Trogona. *Ice Clan: The ice clan is known for their white skin and thicker hides. They are the most calculating of the clans as well as the most solitary. They can endure extreme cold without freezing up or becoming brittle as well as radiating such intense cold that they can freeze or cool any liquid with a touch, even lava. However, they are more vulnerable to heat. They live in the district of Frostoceo, located inside the ice mountains to th east of Trogona. Culture The occupation of warrior is the center of life for the Drosabeato. All of the Drosabeato are trained to be warriors at a young age. Each clan has its own fighting stye: *Ravage Style: The fighting style of the Fire clan. Basically, it is all about attack, pushing your enemy until he makes a mistake then capitalize on that mistake. It is great for wearing down an opponent and backing him into a corner. However, it offers little defense and it takes a lot of energy. *Fluid Style: The fighting style of the Water clan. It utilizes their agility, making it the most graceful of the styles. It uses an enemy’s energy against her. It is great for dodging attacks and manipulating the opponent. However, it creates openings for attack and requires a lot of balance. *Chaos Style: The fighting style of the Air clan. Basically, it seems nothing more than random dodges and attacks. It then closes in on the enemy, boxing him in. It is great for confusing the opponent and maneuvering him. However, it can have unexpected results depending on the enemy. *Patience Style: The fighting style of the Earth clan. Basically, it is all about defense, blocking your enemy’s moves until she makes a mistake then capitalize on that mistake. It is great for analyzing an opponent and has little openings. However, it doesn’t offer much attack and requires a lot of resilience. *Force Style: The fighting style of the Stone clan. It utilizes their strength, giving the toughest defense and the most powerful attack of the styles. It is great for pushing and opponent around and keeping him at bay. However, the movements are slower due to increasing the power. *Precision Style: The fighting style of the Ice clan. It utilizes their calculating mindset, making in the most accurate of the styles. It analyzes the enemy and strikes hard. It is great for taking an opponent down fast. However, it is the most predictable of the styles and requires great accuracy. These styles are then tested and perfected in the Arena. Each of the six clans have their own arena, where they fight for sport, for a reprisentative, or to prepare for fighting in the center arena, located in the center district of Omnicoria. Arena Omnicoria is the largest of their arenas. It is where the best of warriors go to fight, either for sport or for leadership. There are two Fights for Leadership, one for the males and one for the females. There is always a male and female leader. Their terms usually last about 400 years. However, if a leader is found deceitful, weak, or ruthless, a Drosabeato of the same gender may challenge him and finish off his/her term. After a term is over, the leaders can either fight for another term or step down. If a leader steps down, he has to face those who want the position. Whoever lasts the longest or defeats him in the shortest time becomes a leader. If a leader wants to run for another term, whoever that challenges her beats her becomes a leader. Otherwise, he/she gets to run for another term. Leaders can only run for two terms. Other rules for an arena fight are as follows: *Two of the same gender per a fight *One fighter cannot kill another under pain of death *Fighters cannot use modified weapons under pain of death. Types of modified weapons include: #Weapons that discharge energy #Weapons that have unnatural modifications (lethal coating) #Complex weapons (ones with moving parts) *Once a fighter is unconscious, concedes, or is unable to continue, the fight is over. If a fighter continues after a fight is declared over, he will be exiled. *No crippling attacks *Both fighters have to stay in the arena until the fight is over *If a fight lasts longer than 10 minutes, the fight is over and it’s a tie *Each fighter can have two weapons *All these rules are hierarchal They are also great builders, craftsmen, and hunters. They use these skills to create their mostly underground society and to trade with their neighboring species. Category:Sapient Species Category:Insectoid Species Category:Mechanical Species